cuernavaca_townfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Víctor Covarrubias
|nacimiento = 29 de junio de 1971 |familiares = Jesús Barrero (tío fallecido) Banny Barrero (tía) Yectli Barrero Palestino (prima) José Gilberto Vilchis (primo) Elsy Covarrubias (hermana) Elsy Barrero (madre) Víctor Covarrubias Jr. (hijo) Santiago Covarrubias (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Conan, el niño del futuro |pais = México Cuernavaca Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = PLLByron.ogg |demo2 = CDZSHShuraCapricornio.ogg |demo3 = OliverExcavadora.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}< thumb|right|230px Víctor Hugo Covarrubias Barrero mas conocido como Víctor Covarrubias es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus personajes mas conocidos se encuentran Larry Needlemeyer en El increíble mundo de Gumball, Penrill de Alioth Epsilon y Guilty en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Mick Rory en las series Flash y Leyendas del mañana y Robo Caballero en Power Rangers: Megaforce, entre otros. Es sobrino del actor Jesús Barrero y primo de los actores José Gilberto Vilchis y Yectli Barrero Palestino. Sus primeros pasos Fue hace tiempo en Los Angeles, California, en una caricatura llamada Conan, el niño del futuro; era un anime japonés donde tuvo una pequeña participación a una edad muy temprana, posteriormente ya en la Ciudad de México, participó en diferentes papeles en varias películas, series, caricaturas, eso lo llevó a su primer protagónico en una serie de T.V. llamada ”21th Jump Street“ (Comando Especial) dónde doblo la voz del actor Dustin Guyen (Oficial Ioki). Después vinieron participaciones en Daniel el travieso, He-Man, Kid Video, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, La visión de Escaflowne; posteriormente se retiro un tiempo del doblaje para terminar sus estudios en Licenciatura en Publicidad, y ahí es donde nace la oportunidad de usar su voz como locutor en diferentes campañas de publicidad por lo que presenta su examen de locutor y obtiene su Licencia tipo A; a partir de ahí, se dedicó a la locución comercial grabando para diferentes marcas y servicios. Filmografía Películas Nicolas Cage * Mom and Dad - Brent Ryan (2017) (Cine) * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider (2012) (versión LAPTV) * Seeking Justice - Will Gerard (2011) * Trespass - Kyle Miller (2011) * Presagio - Profesor Jonathan "John" Koestler (2009)(segunda versión) Eric Roberts * Tráfico de piel - El ejecutivo (2015) * Siempre a tu lado 2 - Presidente de los Estados Unidos (2010) * Venganza en graves - Tarkington Alexander Graves / Tag (2005) Josh Brolin * Vicio propio - Tnte. Det. Christian F. "Bigfoot" Bjornsen (2014) * Venganza mortal - Joe Doucett (2013) * W.- George W. Bush (2008) Colin Firth * St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton - Geoffrey Thwaites (2009) * St Trinian's - Geoffrey Thwaites Family (2007) * La leyenda de Excalibur - Aurelius (2007) Marc André Grondin * Goon 2 - Xavier LaFlamme (2017) * Goon - Xavier LaFlamme (2011) Jeffrey Dean Morgan * La vida secreta de Marilyn Monroe - Joe DiMaggio (2015) * Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompensas - Jeb Turnbull (2010) Billy Crudup * Rudderless - Sam (doblaje mexicano) (2014) * Comer, rezar, amar - Steven (2010) Ray Liotta * Mátalos suavemente - Markie Trattman (2° versión) (2012) * El hombre de hielo - Roy Demeao (2012) Corey Stoll * Medianoche en París - Ernest Hemingway (2011) Zima * Agente Salt - Shnaider (2010) Antonio Banderas * El Big Bang - Ned Cruz (2010) * Juego de ladrones - Keith Ripley (2009) Kirk Cameron * Dejados atrás: El fin de los tiempos (2002) - Buck Williams * Dejados atrás 2: Comando tribulación (2000) - Buck Williams Kevin Sorbo * Bitch Slap: Un mundo irreal (2009) - Mr. Phoenix * Never Cry Werewolf (2008) - Red Tucker Otros * Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker - Lando Calrissian (Billy Dee Williams) (2019) * IT: Capítulo dos - Tom Rogan (Will Beinbrink) (2019) * Un amor inquebrantable - Voces adicionales (2019) * ¡Shazam! - Mago Shazam (Djimon Hounsou) (2019) * Siempre estarás conmigo - Michael "Mick" Carter (Jason Isaacs) (2018) * Cuando ellas quieren - Mitchell (Andy García) (2018) * Muerte en el nombre del Señor - Joseph Kinsella (Stuart Hughes) (2017) * El día libre de las mamás - Brady (Paul Rudd) (2017) * Mayhem - John 'El Jefe' Towers (Steven Brand) / Presentación (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok - Surtur (Clancy Brown) (2017) * Mesa 19 - Jerry Kepp (Mesa 19) (2017) * Transformers: El último caballero - Merlín (Stanley Tucci) (2017) * No me avergüenzo - Bill Clinton (Archivo) / Reportero (2016) * Aplicación diabólica - Señor Diabólico (Jordan Essoe) (2016) * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Coronel Morgan (Holt McCallany) (2016) * Un novato en apuros 2 - James Payton (Ice Cube) (2016) * Noche real - Rey (Rupert Everett) / Presentación e insertos (2015) * Veterano - Jeon (Jeong Man Sik) (2015) * El bueno, el malo y el muerto - Bob Rooker (Dolph Lundgren) (2015) * Extraction - Leonard (Bruce Willis) (2015) * Terminator: Génesis - Kyle Reese (Jai Courtney) (2015) * Una noche para sobrevivir - Tommy (John Cenatiempo) (2015) * Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Ultrón (James Spader) (2015) (trailers) * Clouds of Sils Maria - Urs Kobler (Aljoscha Stadelmann) / Insertos (2015) * El manicomio de Eliza - Mickey Finn (David Thewlis) (2014) * La jugada maestra - Boris Spassky (Liev Schreiber) (2014) * La familia Bélier - Rodolphe Bélier (François Damiens) / Insertos (2014) * Lazos familiares - Mike Swann (John Savage) / Sgto. Butcher (Gbenga Akinnagbe) / Presentación e insertos (2014) * Un golpe de talento - Vivek (Drashan Jariwala) (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Denny Hall (Joshua Leonard) (2014) * Annabelle - Padre Perez (Tony Amendola) (2014) (trailer) * Ambición bajo el mar - John Ferris (Stephen Lang) (2013) * Un viaje a la Navidad pasada - Glen (Judd Nelson) (2013) * Armados y peligrosos - Papi Greco (Edward James Olmos) / Presentación e insertos (2013) * Diana - Dr. Hasnat Khan (Naveen Andrews) (2013) * La colonia - Briggs (Laurence Fishburne) (2013) * Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - Lic. Antonio Praxedes (Henri Pagnoncelli) (2013) * Dulce venganza 2 - Ivan Patov (Joe Absolom) (2013) * El corredor - Javed Sheikh (Nawab Shah) (2013) * La secta - Joseph Keenan (John Goodman) (2011) * La posesión de Sally - Len (Steven Waddington) (2012) * Al borde del abismo - Nick Cassidy (Sam Worthington) (2012) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Vargas (Taye Diggs) (2010) (versión Netflix) * Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! - Óscar (Jake Busey) (2012) * Jesús Henry Cristo - Stan Herman (Frank Moore) (2011) * El viaje - Steve Coogan (2010) * Los mellizos - Maddad (Allen Altman) (2010) * Pesadilla en la calle Elm - Insertos, Maestro de historia (Don Robert Cass) y Maestro de natación (Bob Kizer) (2010) * Ingenious - Kent (Rob Brownstein) / Presentación e insertos (2009) * Felices para siempre - Wilson (Ariyon Bakare) (2009) * El gran concierto - Aleksandr 'Sasha' Abramovich Grosman (Dmitriy Nazarov) (2008) * La aniquilación de la Tierra - Piloto del helicóptero (Jonas Talkington) (2009) * Luciérnagas en el jardín - Charles Taylor (Willem Dafoe) (2008) * Minicampeones - Tracy Reynolds (Morris Chestnut) (2002) * Dejados atrás 2: Comando tribulación - Buck Williams (Kirk Cameron) (2002) * Dejados atrás: El fin de los tiempos - Buck Williams (Kirk Cameron) (2000) * Cuernos - Derrick Perrish (James Remar) * El engaño - Bridges (Nick Nolte) * Amor por conveniencia - Sr. Tutor (Michael Delaney) e insertos * Viviendo al límite - Profesor de historia (Lee Irby), Presentación, Voces adicionales * Máxima seguridad - Voces adicionales * Aguas profundas - Brady (Ralph Brown) * La posesión de Sally - Len (Steven Waddington) * El paquete - Nicholas (John Novak) * El Anticristo - John (Richard Felix) * Kon-Tiki: Un viaje fantástico - Thor Heyrdahl (Pål Sverre Hagen) * Broken City - Alcalde Nicholas Hostetler (Russell Crowe) * Fuego con fuego - Jeremy Coleman (Josh Duhamel) * Hijos de la guerra - Dr. Majkowski * Bienvenido a los 40 - Barry (Robert Smigel) * Policías de repuesto - Detective Terry Hoitz (Mark Wahlberg) * Caos - Det. Quentin Conners (Jason Statham) Redoblaje * Antwan Fisher - Dr. Jerome Davenport (Denzel Washington) * Solaris - Chris Kelvin (George Clooney) * Sentencia previa - John Anderton (Tom Cruise) * Padre soltero - Oliver "Ollie" Trinké (Ben Affleck) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Voz de Hombre, Mesero * Mesrine - Jacques Mesrine (Vincent Cassel) * El Espíritu - El Espíritu (Gabriel Macht) * Cleopatra - Marco Antonio (Richard Burton) * Crossing Over - Farid Baraheri (Merik Tadros) * El primer baile, el primer amor - Roman (Kirill Safonov) * Bobby - Robert F. Kennedy (Él mismo) * Tremors 3 - Dr. Andrew Merliss (Barry Livingston) * Time Lapse - Simon (Barry Lynch) * Komodo vs. Cobra - Mike A. Stoddard (Michael Paré) * Diversión en ruedas - William Keene III (Christopher Cass) * El tesoro de labou - Reggie (Chris Violette) e Insertos * Más rápido más furioso - Enrique (Mo Gallini) * El transportador 2 - Gianni (Alessandro Gassman) * Elektra - Mark Miller (Goran Visnjic) * Rabbit Hole - Howie (Aaron Eckhart) * Negligencia médica - Presentación e insertos * Tornados de hielo - Charlie (Mark Moses) * Mi semana con Marilyn - Arthur Miller (Dougray Scott) * Click - John Ammer (David Hasselhoff) Versión * Nacidos para matar - Davies (Dominic Purcell) * Medianoche en París - Paul Gauguin (Olivier Rabourdin) * Una pareja dispareja - Steven Jay Russell (Jim Carrey) * Carnage - Alan Carwin (Christoph Waltz) * Brooklyn's Finest - Oficial Edward "Eddie" Dugan (Richard Gere) Videomax * Bitch Slap: Un mundo irreal - Phoenix (Kevin Sorbo) e Insertos * Perdida de la inocencia - Al Hart (Noah Emmerich) * Crimen en familia - Richard Panatierre (John Cullum) * Enamorado de un sueño - Padre Joe (Mark Ruffalo) * El guardaespaldas 2 - Mitchel (Colin Farrell) * Confianza - Will (Clive Owen) * Bachillerato - Vato (Rhys Coiro) e Insertos (segunda versión) * La última pelea - Frank Campana (Frank Grillo) * Goon - Presentación e insertos * Hombres de negro III - Coronel / Papá de J (Mike Colter) * Encadenado - Robert "Bob" Fittler (Vincent D'Onofrio) * Silver Linings Playbook - Pat Solitano (Bradley Cooper) (tercera versión) * Entrega explosiva - Devon (Darren Shahlavi) * Muerte en Tombstone - Voces adicionales * La maldición de Chucky - Ian (Brennan Elliott) (Versión Universal) * Una familia peligrosa - Di Cicco (Jimmy Palumbo) y Sr. Chambard (Serge Tranvouez) * Bajo cero - Tnte. Bob Jent (Kevin Dunn) * Último viaje a Las Vegas - Sam Harris (Kevin Kline) (redoblaje) * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - General de Comité (Nestor Serrano) * Pompeya - Senador Corvus (Kiefer Sutherland) Videomax * Búsqueda implacable 3 - Clarence (Andrew Borba) * Dos locas en fuga - Marshall Jackson (Richard T. Jones) * El último tren a Auschwitz - Henry Neumann (Gedeon Burkhard) * Nunca estamos solos - Vee (Vittaya Wasukraipaisan) * A Lover's Revenge - Kyle/James (William R. Moses) * Pesadilla jurásica - Jonathan Marchant (Richard Dillane) * Playdate - Brian Valentine (Richard Ruccolo) * En un mundo mejor - Anton (Mikael Perdsbrant) * Velocidad mortal - Chuy (Enrique Almeida) * No lo dejes entrar - Tristan (Gordon Alexander) y título * Katy Perry: Part of Me - Keith Hudson * Red State - Voces adicionales * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - Insertos (versión LAPTV) * Requiem for a Dream ** Cartero (Ajay Naidu) ** Pequeño John (Keith David) Anime Hiroshi Shirokuma * Magi: La aventura de Sinbad - Darius * Bungō Stray Dogs - Keiji Minoura Kenta Miyake * Pokémon: XY - Padre de Blake y Heath * Los siete pecados capitales - Twigo Shigeru Nakahara * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Sho (Un capítulo) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Sho Yūsaku Yara * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aioros de Sagitario (Un capítulo) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Aioros de Sagitario (1eros loops) Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Penrill de Arioto Epsilon (Saga de Asgard), Nachi de Lobo (Ep. 2), Caballero Esqueleto líder, Guilty, Caballero de Medusa, Caballero del Fuego, Mu de Aries (1 Cap. Asgard), Shiryu de Dragón (2 Caps. Asgard) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Shura de Capricornio (Kōji Totani) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de DVD) - Shura de Capricornio (Takeshi Kusao), Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, Markino de Esqueleto, Rock de Golem, Phlegyas de Licaón, Espectro del Cocytos, Espectros en la 1ra Prisión, Ban de León * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Version de TV) - Orfeo de Lira, Espectros en la 1ra Prisión * Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Guilty * Yu Yu Hakusho - Suzaku, Itsuki, Bui * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Dartz, Maximilian Pegasus (2ª voz), Voces adicionales * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Nistro * Robots Ninja - Annex Zaboom * Redline - Frisbee * Martian Successor Nadesico - Genichiro Tsuikiomi * Nadja del mañana - Herman Preminger, Conductor del tren, Vendedor de flores * Eyeshield 21 - Kazuki Jūmonji, Narración de títulos, Agon Kongo, Yohei Satake, Hiroshi Oohira, Insertos, Maleante contratado por Sasuke, Padre de Kazuki, Jugador de Zokugaku * La visión de Escaflowne - Zongi, Voces Adicionales * Digimon 4 - Duskmon y Velgrmon * Digimon Fusion - AxeKnightmon * Robots Ninja - Annex Zaboom * Naruto - Akahoshi * Gintama - Taizo Hasegawa, Tatsuma Sakamoto, Insertos / Narrador, Kariya (eps. 1-2) y personajes episódicos. * Pokémon: XY - Keaton * Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Guilty * Conan, el niño del futuro - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * Beast Machines - Cheetor y Thrush/Avispanator * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Alcalde Fred Jones Sr. * El show de los Looney Tunes - Oficiador de la boda / Cecil la tortuga * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Señor Baumann * Ben 10: Omniverse - Milleous (2ª Voz) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Egon (Pony Fumigador) * Viva el Rey Julien - Karl * El Increible Mundo de Gumball - Larry * Ugly Americans - Guardia * Spike Team - Lucky * Daniel el travieso - Voces Adicionales * He-Man - Voces Adicionales * Kid Video - Voces Adicionales * MAD - Jackson Curtis, Anunciador de Hermanos de celebridades (Ep. 2) * Thomas y sus Amigos - Den * Un show más - Bromista Maestro Series de TV Dominic Purcell * Primitivo - Tim Manfrey * Prison Break - Lincoln Burrows * Flash - Mick Rory / Ola de Calor * Leyendas del mañana - Mick Rory / Ola de Calor / Chronos * Supergirl - Mick Rory / Ola de Calor * Flecha - Mick Rory / Ola de Calor David Boreanaz * Huesos - Seeley Booth * La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - Seeley Booth * Ángel - Angel * Buffy, la cazavampiros - Angel Paul Blackthorne * Flecha - Capitán Quentin Lance * Flash - Capitán Quentin Lance * Leyendas del mañana - Capitán Quentin Lance Chad Lowe * Lindas mentirosas - Byron Montgomery *Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo - Byron Montgomery *Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto - Byron Montgomery Mark Valley * Human Target - Chistopher Chance * Fringe: La gran conspiración - John Scott Otros *Evil - David Acosta (Mike Colter) *Outcast - Reverendo John Anderson (Philip Glenister) (2° voz) *Glee: Buscando la fama - LeRoy Berry (Brian Stokes Mitchell) *Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) **Guardia (Benton Greene) (T4, ep. 75 y 76) **Él mismo (Oskar Eustis) (T6, ep. 113) * The Young Pope - Cardenal Michael Spencer (James Cromwell) / Presentación e insertos * UnREAL - Chet Wilton (Craig Bierko) * Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto **Lazar (Peter Stormare) **Niels Bohr (Christian Clemenson) (ep. 4) * El mentalista ** Arliss St. Germain (Brian Howe) (T2 ep. 15) (2010) ** Fletcher Moss (Max Martini) (Temp 5 ep 4) (2012) * La realeza - James Holloway (Scott Maslen) * La reina blanca - Lord Enrique Sttaford (Michael Maloney) / Lord John Strange (Andrew Gower) * Magic City - Ike Evans (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) * Revenge - Conrad Grayson (Henry Czerny) * Melrose Place (2009) - Cheff Marcello (Ethan Erickson) * Comando Especial - Harry Truman Ioki * Strong Medicine - Dr. Dylan West (Rick Schroder) * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Robo Caballero (Chris Auer) * Trauma - Rabbit (Cliff Curtis) * El diario de los vampiros - John Gilbert (David Anders) y Darren Malloy (Steve Belford) * Cómo conocí a tu madre - Mickey Aldrin (Chris Elliott) * Wildside - Vince Cellini (Aaron Pedersen) * Estoy en la banda - Barry Roca * Wind and Cloud - Viento Nie fong * Victorious - Jeff * Los Hijos del Carnaval - Narración de títulos * Hellcats: Sueños compartidos - Bill Marsh * Grimm - Voces adicionales * Good Guys: Detectives por error - Mackey, Joey, Keith Williams * Smallville - Carter Hall / Hawkman (Michael Shanks) * ICarly - Voces adicionales * Nación Z - Alvin Murphy * The Crown ** George Allen (Miles Richardson) ** Presidente Nkrumah (Danny Sapani) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Río Héroes - Jorge Pereira (Murilo Rosa) Películas animadas *Akira (2019) - Coordinador del Consejo (Kōichi Kitamura) (versión de Sato Company, 2019) *Abril y el mundo extraordinario (2015) - Rodrigue (Benoît Brière) *Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) - Mel Richmond *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Den *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Siddeley (Jason Isaacs) (trailer 1) *Intensa mente - Furia de Bill Anderson (trailer 2) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Walter Tortoise (Danny Glover) *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Sled (Matt Lanter) *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial - Kazbek (Sergey Garmash) *ParaNorman - Perry Babcock (Jeff Garlin) *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Isaac Newton (Jess Harnell) *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga - Cecil Tortuga Películas de anime Rikiya Koyama *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Kogoro Mouri *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Kogoro Mouri *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película - Kogoro Mouri *Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional - Kogoro Mouri *Detective Conan: Los Girasoles del Infierno - Kogoro Mouri Otros *La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Volcanion *El mundo secreto de Arrietty - Pod *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) - Shura de Capricornio, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer (1er loop) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Grings Kodai *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Togusa *La colina de las amapolas - Akio Kazama *Redline - Frisbee *Una carta para Momo - Insertos y Voces Adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Eucir de Souza * Asuntos internos - Tnte. Demetrio * La fiesta - Brandon * Los experimentados - Daniel Toledini * El otro lado del paraíso - Jonás Tavares * Trece días lejos del sol - Capitán Ney Lopes * Carceleros - Jaime Humberto Martins * La sombra de Helena - Virgilio Machado * Totalmente diva - Germano Montero * Querer sin límites - Eurico García Otávio Müller * Reglas del Juego - Breno Sampaio * Alemão - Los dos lados de la operación - Doca Otros * CuChiCheos - Alex Vieira (Luiz André Alvim) * Cuento encantado - Gral. Baldini (Emílio de Mello) * El astro - Lic. Ferraz (Murilo Grossi) * Fina estampa - Paulo Buarque Siqueira (Dan Stulbach) * Avenida Brasil - Moreira (Rodrigo Rangel) * Gabriela - Douglas (Jackson Costa) * Laberintos del corazón - Wilson Rabelo (Marco Ricca) * Flor del Caribe - Dr. Octavio (Kito Junqueira) * Rastros de mentiras - Erón Lira (Marcello Antony) * Imperio - Reynaldo dos Santos (Flávio Galvão) * Partes de mí - Heriberto de Melo y Souza (Fábio Herford) * Mujeres ambiciosas - Lauro Petrucelli (Dennis Carvalho) * ¡Qué vida buena! - Delegado Piratininga (Paulo Carvalho) Telenovelas y series turcas Mete Horozoğlu *Tormenta de pasiones - Soner Talaşoğlu *Secretos - Elmer Katrancı Otros personajes: *La familia - Ali Rıza (Halil Ergün) *Tormenta de pasiones - Ahmet Taser (Tolga Güleç) (1ª temp.) *Rosa negra - Murat Şamverdi (Özcan Deniz) *Honor y respeto - Basri Kılıç (Toygun Ateş) *20 minutos - Önder Koşan (Hasan Şahintürk) *Me robó mi vida - Mehmet Emir Atahan (Sinan Albayrak) *İçerde - Davut (Rıza Kocaoğlu) *Alas rotas - Kemal (Faik Ergin) *Entre el amor y el odio - Fazıl Göreçki (Kenan Bal) *Amar una vez más - Mirat Yavuz (Kutsi) *El engaño - Luis Olguín (Erkan Can) *Nuestra historia - Servet Aktan (Metin Büktel) *Stiletto Vendetta - Muzaffer (Iskender Bagcilar) Telenovelas chilenas * Perdona nuestros pecados - Hernán Ferrer (Felipe Castro) Doramas coreanos *La voz de tu amor - Hwang Dal Joong (Kim Byung Ok) Videojuegos *Spider-Man - Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus (2018) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Gyūki / Ocho colas (2016) *The Order: 1886 - Baron Augustus D'Argyl / Lord Canciller (2015) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon (2015) *Call of Duty: Ghosts - Gabriel Rorke (2013) *Days Gone - Derrick Kouri *Batman: Arkham Knight - Voces adicionales *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales Documentales *Armas mortales: Asesinos por naturaleza - Narrador *Antes que sea tarde - Alejandro G. Iñarritu / Jeremy Jackson / Sen. James Inhofe (archivo) / Voces adicionales *Diana: En primera persona - Carlos *Mars - Neil Degrasse Tyson Dirección de doblaje *Ambición bajo el mar *Antártida: El continente blanco *Blood Father *Enemigo Público *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo (asistente) *The Red Baron *Bounty Killer *Lugares oscuros *Mustang *Outcast *Saints & Strangers *Underworld Inc. *Salt and Fire *Weird But True! Locución comercial e institucional *Crunch de Bambino *Nokia *Elektra *Gomas Garde B *Arm and Hammer *Coca-Cola *Manzana Lift *Salinas y Rocha *Banco Azteca *Bachoco *Flash *Honda Odissey *Gillette *Honey Nuts Cheerios (USA) *The Associates *Comisión Nacional del Agua (Conagua) *Mercury de Lincoln *Dinero Express *La Academia *Comercial Mexicana *Hérdez *CEMEX *Guardadito *Estrella Blanca *Circo Atayde Hnos. *Ford Fusion (USA) *Tequila Semental *Caliente *Construmex (USA) *Absolut Vodka *Bimbo *Ya es ½ día en China para Sony Entertainment Television (voz en off) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Antigua *Art Sound México *Auditel *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DPI *Dubbing House *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Globo *Jarpa Studio *Labo *Lola MX (desde 2019) *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México (desde 2015) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Cuernavaca, México *Doblajes Paris *Grupo Video Digital *Elefante Films *The Kitchen México *Universal Cinergía Dubbing Fanon The Little Mermaid — Royal Meeting – Tritón.jpg|Triton The Little Mermaid — Royal Meeting. Audiolibros * The Little Mermaid — Royal Meeting ÷ Triton